People Change And Sometimes It Suprises You
by lucydragneel312
Summary: Lucy meets natsu and his friends, gray and erza on her birthday. what will she grow up like when shes arounf this crazy bunch. read to find out! ( this was originally on my wattpad but, im posting it here too.)


was June second 2002. When a excitement seeking girl named Lucy Heartfilia, was turning 5 years old. But, Lucy wasn't spending this special day with her parents. Lucy had heard the sounds of children laughing close by and decided to wander off by herself. 'I wonder what they are laughing about? What ever it is, I hope I can join in on their activity.' Lucy thought. Lucy walked through her secret tunnel that went through her hedges that acted as a kind of fence. That was her usual get away when she wanted to go play at the park that was behind what she calls her castle. She called her mansion a castle because it was so huge that it made her feel like a princess.

Befor she completely revealed herself to them she decided to watch the children to see what they were doing. She saw three children playing tag, while dodging the play ground equipment. They're were two boys, one with spiked black hair that look close to a dark blue color, she cover her eyes and blush slightly as she realize the young boy with black hair is nearly naked for the only thing the boy was wearing was a pair of boxers. Lucy spread my finger slightly,still blushing, too see what the other boy looks covers her mouth and giggles at his spiked pink hair. 'What kind of male child has pink hair?' She thought to myself. 'Should stop laughing or they will hear me and get suspicious.'

Lucy stares at the boy too see his other features. The pink haired boy I s wearing a red T shirt with a black vest over it, he is also wearing black shorts. And then there is one girl who seems to be slightly older then the boys. She has beautiful straight red hair that reaches the lower patch of her back. She is so pretty for her age. The only thing that is distracting Lucy away from her beauty is her eye patch that is covering her right eye. 'What's wrong with her eye?' Lucy wonders.. Lucy decides to reveal herself so she can ask politely if she can play. Lucy begins to regret her choice of clothing for, her big, pink, and layered with dozens of layers of ruffled fabric, was being ripped at the slightest pull of the fabric being caught on little twigs and leaves. Then, when she was at the end of the tunnel, her hand missed the edge of the tunnel and tumbled out, catching the other children's attention. Lucy lifted her head to see what happened and she looked at her hands and knees to make sure she didn't give herself an injury, and found a her right knee was bleeding. It didn't really hurt but, she still cried at the sight of blood.' Why did I want to come here? Now my dress is torn and my hairs a mess and now I'm also hurt! Stupid curiosity!' Lucy thought. "Hey! BLONDIE! Are your okay?" A young males voice said. Lucy looked up to see where the voice was coming from to find the boy with pink hair and his friends hovering over her fragile body. " y-yes. I-I just fell and scraped my knee." lucy said, her shyness kicking into her system.

" oh, I have some band aids in my pocket if you would like one."

said the beautiful red head.

Lucy sniffed as she said thank you and politely grabbed one of the band aids that was cutely decorated with pink, miniature cakes. "KAWAII!" (cute/pretty/beautiful,ect.) Lucy squealed.

the red head looked down with a blush the color of her hair and said,"i try."

lucy then peeled it and attached it too her knee. "T-Thank you v-very much. I really Appreciate it." Lucy says while avoiding eye contact. she never was very good at looking people in the eyes.

"No problem! WHATS YOUR NAME!?" Yelled Pinky. 'wait. did i just give him a nick name? well...it does suit him. OH WELL!' said Lucy's inner self. she 'Hmphed' and turned her head in a irritated manner. "what's your problem blondie? Ash for brains just wanted to know your name!" said the blue haired boy.

Lucy was just about to say something when,

"WHATS THAT STRIPPER!?" pinky said.

"YOU HEARD FIRE BREATH. OR ARE YOU DEAF!?"

"ICE PRINCESS,!"

"SLANTY EYES!"

"DROOPY EYES!"

"FIRE PIT!"

"FREEZER!"

"BRING IT ON"

"COME AT ME!"

Lucy watched silently as both of the boys were throwing punches until the girl said-" Is that fighting i hear?"

"NO MA'AM! WE'RE JUST PLAYING AROUND, SEE!" they said in sync while slinging they're arms around each other."i apoligize for these idiots. i take full responsibility for they're action so as punishment, i wish for you to punch me." the girl said while bowing.

Lucy sweat dropped and said," Um, it's ok. you don't have a reason to be punished. " the red head stood up and said, "thank you." 'there is something strange about this girl. maybe something happened when she was younger.' lucy thought. "anyway, PINKY! you should always introduce yourself before you ask for a persons name UNDERSTOOD?" Lucy said sternly.

"god, she sounds like Ur." the blue headed boy said under his breath. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" the girl said. "N-Nothing Erza." he said. 'oh, so i guess her name is Erza. thats so pretty!' lucy thought to herself.

"W-What did you call me?!" said pinky.

lucy looked at him like a confused puppy then smirked when she knew what he was talking about.

"What?Pinky? does that name make hot head angry?" lucy says innocently. even tho she was a cute innocent girl, she had her arrogant, mischievous moments.

"MY HAIR IS SALMON COLORED!"

" No. its pink" Lucy said while sticking out her tongue.

"finally, someone who understands my problems with this idiot."

the blue headed boy said.

"stay out of this stripper!" Said pinky.

"Whats that fire breath!?"

"ICE PRINCE-"

"BOYS!"

erza wrapped both of her arms around there necks and slams there heads into eachother making them both groan.

"sc-sc-scary..." Lucy mumble. as they bicker, Lucy hears her mothers voice calling her. "LUCY!WHERE ARE YOU!?"

the kids stop and look at her as if they are asking if she needed to go. "sorry, i have to go. will you guys be here tomorow?" they smile widley as they nod. "ok, bye!" Lucy yells while climbing up the tunnel. "BYE!" they say in unison. after slipping through and shutting the entrance my mother sees her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS WORRIED SICK AN-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? YOUR A MESS! here, come in side and let me get you washed up" Lucy simply smiles and nods as she grabs ahold of her mothers hand and thinks to herself, 'maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...'

HEY! so. this is my first fairytail story...on wattpad...my fanfiction name is 'lucydragneel312' you can read my other stories there. what did you think? i kind of got lazy at the last bit but, other then that i hope you like it. READ,REVIEW,VOTE,FOLLOW AND SPREAD! thank you. xxx!


End file.
